monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dogs (Canynes?)
I had an idea: if there are so many cats in MH,where are all the dogs? Well,I don't know about you guys,but I think we need dogs in MH.So here's my idea.First,at the beginning of the game,you would be tasked with choosing a dog.It would be a specific breed,and would start out as a puppy.At first it would just be chillin out in your house,because it would be too weak to fight.To level it up you would feed it raw meat,and once it reached a predetermined level,it would require more than just meat to level up.At this point you can start taking it on freehunts to allow it to gain "Minion Experience" by attacking and killing minion monsters.Once again,it would reach a level where Minion Experience is no longer enough to level it up.Now it requires "Boss Experience" which brings us to the dog's function in boss fights.As you are fighting the boss,the dog would actively attack minion monsters,dealing damage and possibly killing them.However,if you ping the map,the dog would start attacking the boss monster,and while it would not deal any physical damage,it would "distract" the boss,causing it to attempt to drive the dog off.During this period the monster would completely ignore you,allowing you to attack for about 5 seconds.Now,the dog wouldn't have a life bar like Cha Cha or your Felyne companions,but when the boss deals enough "damage" to the dog,it runs off,causing a "coolddown time" for the distraction attack,preventing the hunter from spamming the attack over and over again.once the dog returns,maybe after 3-5 minutes,you can use the distraction again.The dog could be equipped with armor like cats,which would shorten the cooldown time.So what do you guys think?CrellinEtreyu 01:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I like it, I actually thought of it a while ago but never put it on here. -Singrad Oops,sorry,forgot to login before I posted,lol.Think I fixed it though.CrellinEtreyu 01:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I always thought there should have been a canine counterpart to the felynes... nice idea.Cobalt32 03:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Or rather, would you want a single, irreplaceable "Canyne" comrade in place of one/multiple Felyne comrades? I can't think of commonplace examples that have dogs and cats living in peace. Plus it just balances the whole game... Sorta. :P Chinese Stickman 04:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually,you hit the nail on the head,Stickman.That's what I was thinking when I posted it.CrellinEtreyu 05:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Felynes are a pretty big part of the MH series. I doubt that Capcom will replace them. UhhJoeyL 03:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) @Joey: They won't replace Felynes; they'll just be a new helpful species.Cobalt32 03:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 i like th idea of a dog pet but you still cant beat cha cha. i know i make a comment on somehting else about cha cha being useless but now iv chaged his masks and skill's hes more helpful. also he cheers me up when im losing to a monster with his funny comments and his dancing. i know your not replacing anyone with the dog idea but you made it sound like it would only be dog or cat. oh and if there where dogs would they roam free? like the feylines or would there be only 1? if they are free to roam, will they attack or steal your stuff?Wyvren s 16:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) @Wyvren s: This guy's idea pretty much IS Cha-Cha, but it's a dog instead of a Shakalaka. I don't know if there are more or if it's supposed to be a unique, newly-discovered monster or something, though.Cobalt32 19:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Well,I guess that it would make sense to have them roaming free as well,seeing as Felynes are wild too.Maybe the could be neutral unless attacked like Felynes.Another thing I forgot to mention is that I think that Cha Cha was pretty useless in relation to another thing that was introduced in Tri : pinning.When a monster pins you,Cha Cha just stands there like a dope and does absolutely nothing except run in circles.Pinging would cause a dog to attack the monster pinning you,and while it wouldn't be an auto-escape,it would speed the draining of the Escape Bar.Also,I think it would be cool to be able to take them online,but it would kind of be op'ed... Maybe they would just assist with minions,and if a hunter was pinned,they woud attack the monster.CrellinEtreyu 20:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's like calling out a Pikachu to take on a Kyogre... Except that you're helping. (If you can't see this is a Pokemon reference, you fail at life) Chinese Stickman 23:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) i hate cha-cha also i agree with the idea of canynes being like felynes @ chinese stickman if you play pokemon you fail at life. ceadeus 2010 Whaddaya mean,dude? Pokemon is awesome.CrellinEtreyu 17:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) @Ceadeus: If you DID NOT play Pokemon before you hit puberty you failed at life 28 times over. UMAD? Now let's get on to business. ...Great. Stupid comment from an old hag made me lose my mind and I forgot what I wanted to say. Chinese Stickman 02:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) i thought we were talking about dogs or something so lets just get this subject behind us and talk about the subject.-ceadeus 2010 Exactly. You made me forget what I was about to say and I still haven't remembered. -Stickman i forgot what i was thinking too.-ceadeus 2010 lolz.CrellinEtreyu 03:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The dog or Kanyn would be the same size as felyne and stand on two legs, and can have special colorations that apply to the felyne. i dont think there will be a stat differenece but if there was then it would probably more defence but less attack. 04:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki Actually,I was thinking that they would be quite a bit larger,and quadrupedal.CrellinEtreyu 05:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Then you can fit armour onto your dog and make a special weapons that lets your dog shoot stuff from a contraption on its back by biting a trigger in its mouth. This replaces Bomb/Boomerang cats. :D Chinese Stickman 04:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm,I suppose that would work.CrellinEtreyu 00:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, im a dog lover and i like the idea. Like adding a new type of monster in the list. But how about choosing not only between felynes, kanyns or chakalakas, but a diferent variety of monster pets including pigs as gatherers or something like that instead of piling all of those skills on 1 felyne.Panchokun 17:05 January 21, 2011 (UTC) Just don't throw in Baby Rathalos or that shit and I'm cool. Chinese Stickman 04:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) @Pancho: Cool idea. I can see it now: -Felyne: All around. Can't use elements or status attacks, but has bombs. -Shakalaka: Specializes in status attacks, but has lower attack. -Canyne: Has higher attack and element power, but slower. -Piggie: Has much higher durability, but only gathers; doesn't attack. ...maybe. Anyone have any better ideas on what they should specialize in?Cobalt32 01:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 -Jaggi: Has more stamina and attack power (idk how it will flee after failing in battle, maybe it will run out of the area, problem: I don't want it to grow up...) Always wanted a Jaggi as a pet, they live in packs so they should be easily tamed. (When you fight a Theropod-BirdWyvern idk what it will do, maybe it will attack you instead (not doing damage but just pushing you away from the fight and do the same with the other BWyvern) or leave the area.) Baggis and Froggis might help you if you have a status-inflicting weapon (sleep/poison). Deviljhodude 07:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) TY Deviljho finally someone realizes some monsters can be tamed(but not something like rathalos). How about armor over the head like poison tipped spikes to give status or element attacks? If I heard right, you can get different Felynes with different stats, so maybe if there were different "classes" of sidekick, the "monster" sidekick could give you the option of different Bird Wyverns with different natural abilities? (supplementing my list a few posts above: -Bird Wyvern: Great speed and attack power and may use status ailments, but weak and incredibly stupid) Cobalt32 13:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC)